Twin Gods of Remnant
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being shot by Ironwood at the Vytal Tournament, Jaune and Yang are brought back to life by the Goddess of Life and Light and the God of Death and Darkness. Being made two new gods, how will things change for our warriors as they become the gods Remnant needs to restore balance to the world?
1. Chapter 1

_**You guys requested it, and I'm delivering it! But just know that this story might not get updated as often as some of my other stories that I'm working on. Hope you don't mind? But in exchange for that, I have plans for each chapter to be 10,000 words long including author's notes. Without further Ado, ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***I do not own RWBY, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Ben 10, Star Wars, Transformers, Mega Man, Zoids, Dragon Ball Super or any other franchise I decide to add into this story!***_

* * *

 _ **A God and Goddess are Born in Fire and Darkness!**_

* * *

The sound of gunshots rang through the arena as blood burst out from fresh bullet wounds on Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long. Their eyes were wide and their bodies wracked with pain as they fell to the ground with blood also leaking from their mouths. All of the spectators, even Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, could only watch in horror as General Ironwood lowered his still smoking revolver with a malevolent smirk on his face.

In his mind, he had just rid the world of another possible threat to Atlas's superiority, as well as any competition for Glynda's affections. And that was reason enough for him to shoot two of Beacon's most promising students with specially made Aura Piercing/Negating rounds.

As Jaune looked up at Ironwood from the ground, blood pooling underneath himself and Yang, he used his last breath to curse out the general.

"Fuck… You…!"

With a final sigh, the light left Jaune's eyes as his body went limp. Taking shaky steps and collapsing to her knees next to her sister and first friend at Beacon, Ruby couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"No…! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** she screamed.

"Ruby…?"

The hooded girl looked up to see the concerned and slightly sorrowful eyes of her friend, Penny. The robot girl looked especially concerned because of what the General did.

"What is the matter, Ruby?" Penny asked.

Ruby looked back at the bodies of her sister and friend and began to sob anew.

"Jaune and Yang... They're dead, Penny!" sobbed Ruby.

Rushing onto the scene, Glynda shoved Ironwood out of the way and removed the bullets from her students' bodies while using her semblance to try and hold the wounds shut and stop the bleeding. She did this while trying to resuscitate them, but it was a losing battle.

 **"CHILDREN, SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE, STAY ALIVE!"** begged a crying Glynda.

As she administered external heart massage, she thought back to the bright and innocent young boy that she used to babysit all those years ago. How much his smile always seemed to brighten her day back then, and how much she missed him calling her 'Miss Glynn' like the old days. Even Yang had somehow wormed her way into her heart, and she didn't want to lose either of them.

 **"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? OH, DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME! JAUNE?! YANG?! ANSWER ME!** Please…?"

She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Ozpin looking at her with heavy amounts of sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Glynda. But it's too late. They're taking their eternal rest now." Ozpin said regretfully.

Glynda stared at the two rapidly paling bodies of her two students, then stared at her own trembling hands. They were stained with the blood of her students. Students that she had failed to save from a madman like James Ironwood. A man who was consumed by his own greed, jealousy and flawed sense of justice.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything, Glynda did the only respectable thing she could do for her dead/dying students. She placed her hands over their eyes and gently closed them. She was certain that the least they could look forward to was awakening in the afterlife without having raisins for eyes.

It all became too much for her to handle as she collapsed onto the corpse of the child she used to babysit, hoping and praying that this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up to both Jaune and Yang still being alive. She even wanted to hear Jaune call her 'Miss Glynn' again, or even for Yang to make one of her stupid puns to show her that this isn't real.

Ruby hugged her dead sister and cried her heart out as she didn't want to believe it. Another member of her family is dead. And there's nothing she can do to bring them back!

"Rubble… Sweetie, come here…" Qrow said as he tried to hug his remaining niece.

"NO!" Ruby practically screamed.

She absolutely REFUSED to be separated from her sister, even in death.

Blake and Weiss along with the rest of team JNPR walked up to their friends' corpses, tears leaking from all of their eyes. Blake removed her bow, revealing her black cat ears to the world, as she bowed her head and prayed to Monty Oum that her friends would have a happy afterlife. Weiss silently berated herself as she cried, hating herself for being so stuck up and prideful that she never gave a guy as great as Jaune a chance. And now, it's too late! He's gone!

Nora and Ren didn't say anything. They just joined Blake in her silent prayer while Pyrrha seemed frozen with tears falling from her own eyes.

' _I… I never even got to… tell him how much I love him…!'_ Pyrrha thought in sadness.

Every one of the spectators bowed their heads in respect as they wished the departed a long and happy afterlife in paradise. And many of the people in Vale, who had been calling for Yang's blood just moments ago, felt like the lowest scum on the planet. Now they see that they had just condemned an innocent girl and an innocent boy to an untimely death.

But Ironwood just scoffed at the sappyness of the situation.

"Come now, I'm sure they're in a better place." Ironwood scoffed.

Then he laughed insanely as he let his true intentions shine through.

"Oh, who am I kidding, the brats are probably in hell!" laughed Ironwood.

"How can you SAY such atrocities?!" Nora demanded, tears still falling from her eyes..

Ironwood just grinned and turned to walk away as he answered the hammer wielding girl's question. The answer was one that no one liked.

"It's simple, kid. Those two were getting too strong and were becoming a threat to the superiority of Atlas. And I noticed that Glynda was giving the Arc boy the same kind of looks someone would give to the person they love romantically, and knew that he was an obstacle for her affections. So I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Ironwood explained.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what Ironwood had just said. Even the Atlesian Knights under his command were looking at the man like he'd just told them that they were going to murder babies!

Within Nora's head, three of her alternate personas, Niel De Nora Valkyrie, Senator Nora Amidala and Jedi Knight Valkyrie, were all looking at the man through Nora's eyes with looks of morbid disbelief.

"That's the stupidest, most hypocritical thing I've ever heard!" Niel De Nora Valkyrie said.

Back in the outside world, it seems as though time has slowed to a standstill as several beings materialized in a light that was almost holy. There were five individuals in all, and each of them looked different from the rest.

The first was a woman with long flowing blonde hair, green eyes and porcelain skin. She wore a white robe and had eight pairs of white feathered wings on her back. She seemed to radiate an aura of life and light.

The next was a man wearing a dark grey yukata. He had sickly purple skin, long shaggy white hair that seemed to spike, and his teeth, eyes and grin seemed to resemble that of a Japanese Hanya mask. His nails were more like claws and were painted red with the blood of what might've been his past victims. Held in his teeth was a ceremonial dagger like the ones japanese samurai and martial artists used if they had lost they honor and were going to commit seppuku to restore said honor.

Next, there was a white creature with several pink accents here and there. It had a feminine build, so we can guess that it's a female, and she looked like a wyvern from the many myths and lores of olden times.

The fourth person looked to be about six inches tall and looked more like a humanoid frog with bulbous green eyes, a moustache, grey skin and he seemed to wear a mix of armor and aztec battle garb. Behind him was a device that looked like a gauntlet that went up to half the user's arm. The device had a circular dial with an hourglass mark in the center, and two buttons next to the dial.

And finally, there was a large metal man who looked like he had transformed from some form of vehicle. He had several parts of a Peterbuilt Semi truck on his body, but his head and face looked demented and evil. And the big yellow hole in his chest didn't make him look any less threatening.

But the one thing all of them had in common was that they were looking at the two dying children with sorrow in their eyes.

"Such a shame what has happened to those who are to become our champions." said the metal man.

"Indeed it is, Galvatron. But that is why we arrived when we did. We must give them these new weapons and powers to not only keep them alive, but to restore balance to this world!" said the frog man.

The woman looked to the man with the knife in his mouth and nodded. Seeming to grin even wider at the silent message he'd received, the man held his hand over the two dying children and began to focus two different powers into them. For Jaune, he used the life giving holy energy of the white fires of heaven. But for Yang, he used the very darkness that arrives when a life is taken from someone. Be it from natural causes like old age or disease, or when it is forcibly snuffed by a murderer or in a war.

As the energies were absorbed into the children, their bodies began to glow with an ethereal energy. And this ethereal energy was not only bringing them back to life, but it was also healing their wounds and restoring their energy.

Jaune and Yang groaned as their felt their bodies changing and becoming stronger. So much so, that it seemed like anything could go wrong. Suddenly, the elemental powers that were being focused into the two began to condense into specific places on their bodies. For Jaune, it was the center of his chest. In Yang's case, the darkness condensed on her right shoulder.

The burning flames of holy light that continued to pool into Jaune's dying body soon were absorbed completely into the boy. And materializing over the entry point of the fire was a diamond shaped jewel that seemed to be made from the darkest of fire rubies.

Whereas with Yang, the darkness was fully integrated into her system: healing her. Making her strong again. When the absorption was complete, a protective barrier appeared on her right shoulder, taking the form of a black pearl of sorts. It's appearance made it seem like it naturally grew out of her flesh.

Once both children were sufficiently healed, they groaned and began to open their eyes.

"Oh, my aching head… What happened?" Jaune asked as his blurry vision tried to return to focus.

"I don't know, Jaune… But I do remember being shot in the chest…" Yang began.

That caused the children to bolt up faster than they thought possible. They suddenly remembered everything! Yang's fight against Mercury and Emerald… how she was framed… Jaune standing up for her (Which caused her heart to flutter)... the frickin' Dust blasts… the pain in their chests… bleeding out on the ground… and… AND…

"Are we dead…?" Yang asked fearfully.

A feminine laugh caught their attention as the eight winged woman knelt before them. Her smile just radiated a motherly warmth that just made both of them calm down enough to stop their mental breakdown.

"No, my children. You are not dead, but you came pretty close to it." she said. "Ah, but where are my manners? I am Kami, the Goddess of Life and Light. And I have selected you both for a very important role, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long."

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, Lady Kami, but… Why choose me for something like this? Yang I can understand, I mean, look at her! She's beautiful, caring, strong, a great fighter…" Jaune asked while listing off Yang's best qualities.

An action that caused the blonde girl to blush an intense shade of scarlet in response.

"But me? I'm no one special! I talk a big game, I ACT all confident and worry free, but I can't fight, I can't sing, I have HORRIBLE dating strategies… Heck, I didn't even know how to LAND during Beacon's initiation! Not to mention I didn't even get accepted into Beacon through honest transcripts! I FAKED MY WAY INTO A HUNTSMAN ACADEMY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Yang frowned and looked at Jaune with an unreadable expression. She hated that he thought so little of himself. He didn't seem to have any of the confidence he always displays when they're at Beacon.

Is he… letting his TRUE SELF shine through, perhaps?

"While it is true that you have had your own share of shortcomings," said a male voice that sounded deep and metallic.

Jaune and Yang looked up and recoiled back in shock at the sight of Galvatron.

 **"SONNUVA BITCH!"** Yang cursed, falling to the ground.

 **"WHOA, JE-ZUS!"** yelped Jaune.

"No, actually. Just Galvatron." said the mech. "Anyway, you have a lot more going for you than you may think, Arc. You have one of the brightest minds this world has seen in at least six generations. Not to mention your ironclad will and drive to become stronger and willingness to better yourself. But most importantly, you have one of the purest hearts that has ever been seen in this day and age!"

The humanoid frog from before stepped up, prompting Yang and Jaune to kneel down to get a better look at him. And maybe hear him better.

"Indeed. Your willingness to protect humans and Faunus alike from the Grimm shows that you care not for difference of race or ethnicity, and will readily charge into battle if it means protecting the weak and innocent. And for that reason, we have come to offer you all some gifts to aide you in the coming battles." said the frog man. "My name is Azmuth, by the way."

The Wyvern flew up to the two shocked children and rubbed her muzzle against them affectionately as it began speaking in a telepathic manner.

 _"You see, Kami-sama and Yami-sama wish to train you to become Remnant's newest God and Goddess in the literal sense of the words. But to do that, you need a serious boost in power and arsenal. And so, I grant you both with a transformation. You will both be able to turn into a Bakugan of the elements you have been blessed with. For you, Jaune Arc, you shall be able to turn into a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid: a Bakugan that rules over the skies and smites its foes with rains of burning fire. And you, Yang Xiao Long, shall have the ability to transform into the Darkus Bakugan known as Dharaknoid: a Draconic embodiment of darkness that can only be tamed by those of pure and righteous hearts."_ said the creature. _"You may call me Wavern: the Goddess of the Bakugan and holder of the Infinity Core of Vestroia."_

Two beams of red and purplish black light erupted from Wavern's eyes and shot straight into Jaune and Yang's hearts. But rather than feeling pain like they expected to feel, they instead were greeted to a pleasant warmth in their hearts. Kind of like getting a hug from your mother.

Galvatron then stepped up and transformed his pointer fingers into a pair of syringes. One held red blood, the other an odd purple blood.

"My gift is something that shall further aid you in combat. It is the blood of two of the strongest fighters in history. The red blood is meant for Jaune. It contains the DNA of a Saiyan known as Son Goku. With it, you shall learn all of Goku's powers and abilities and will also gain his prowess and ferocity in the martial arts. The purple blood is meant for Yang. This DNA belongs to Freeza, an Arcosian that had enough power to wipe out entire planets with but the flick of his finger! With his DNA integrated into your own, you too shall gain his knowledge, skills and powers." Galvatron explained.

Both teens just groaned and rolled up their sleeves as a way to say 'get it over with!'. They both absolutely HATED needles with a passion! But at least those end. Not Popo, though. Popo never ends. He never eeeeeeennnnnnnddddss!

...Okay, now I KNOW I've been watching way too much Dragon Ball TFS!

But fortunately for them, the process was quick and… actually… relatively painless. They half expected there to be excruciating pain after the injection process! Guess they were wrong.

"The DNA has yet to integrate into your own. Once you are brought back through the Ritual of Divine Right, the DNA and all of its power will be grafted to your own and become yours!" Galvatron explained once more.

"I suppose it's my turn now." Azmuth said. "What I have for you both is technology from my home planet, Galvan MK II. For you, Jaune, I am gifting you with this device that will allow you to become several different aliens from my universe. It's called the Ultimatrix, and it is a sister device to my own creation, the Omnitrix."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at Azmuth's words.

"What do you mean, sister device to YOUR creation?" Jaune asked. "If you didn't make the Ultimatrix, then who did?"

"It was created by a former colleague of mine. A fellow Galvan by the name of Albedo who deemed the current wearer of my Omnitrix, a boy named Ben Tennyson, to be unworthy of the Omnitrix. So he created a copy of my Omnitrix in order to try and take back the original. But there were repercussions to his plan. By putting on his fake Omnitrix when the original was still set to 'Human' for the default DNA, it trapped him in a copy of Ben Tennyson's body. I could go on and on through the events leading up to Albedo's creation of the Ultimatrix, but that would take all day. So in summary, Albedo created the Ultimatrix mainly as a means of restoring his own Galvan form. But Ben Tennyson managed to take the Ultimatrix from him after destroying the Omnitrix to keep an evil tyrant named Vilgax from getting his hands on it." Azmuth explained. "I then took the Ultimatrix from Ben after creating my perfected version of the Omnitrix and gave that Omnitrix to Ben. And that leads up to where we are now."

Azmuth snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, the Ultimatrix was now on Jaune's right arm. It beeped a few times before it started glowing red again. But more of a darker red, like the color of red flames rather than that ridiculously bright red that Albedo had it set to.

Jaune looked at the Ultimatrix and found that it seemed to fit perfectly. Almost like it was made for him.

"I have a question about the Ultimatrix. Why is it called the 'Ultimatrix' in the first place? Shouldn't it still be called an Omnitrix?" Yang asked.

Azmuth smiled at the girl. She may act like a punch happy party girl, but Yang is actually very smart and can ask such good questions when she wants to. Despite not being a straight 'A' student.

"I will say this. Albedo was a sick, twisted and highly vain Galvan, but his own intellect was staggering! When creating the Ultimatrix, Albedo designed it with the ability to evolve his alien transformations to a form that is more suited to battle. The form changes can sometimes be subtle, and they can also be drastic. But all of them are unbelievably powerful!" Azmuth explained. "There was an incident where the Ultimate Forms that Ben had unlocked became sentient and were released from the Ultimatrix. I have since fixed that flaw so that any Ultimates generated by Jaune now will merely be an extension of himself."

But it would seem as though things weren't over quite yet. Azmuth still had something for Yang.

"And for you, Yang, I present you with this device that was created by a mad scientist known as Doctor Psychobos." Azmuth said as a new device materialized next to him. "It's called the Nemetrix."

The Nemetrix is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. It is used like a collar rather than a wristwatch.

"Unlike the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Nemetrix is designed to turn the wearer into predatory creatures. Now under normal circumstances, the biofeedback would destroy the mind of a sapient life form. However, I have found a way around that." Azmuth explained as he took out a headpiece that looked similar to the Scouters used by Freeza and his men in Dragon Ball Z. "By grafting the Nemetrix to this new matrix body, it will not only slowly adapt your body to handle the biofeedback, but it will also let you see which predator it is you're choosing."

Yang and Jaune nodded, filing this information away. If they were going to live up to the expectations of gods, then they'd need to pay close attention and become as strong as they possibly can.

Azmuth took the Nemetrix core out of the original casing and placed it into the new matrix body. It beeped a flashed a few times to signal that the integration was complete and handed it to Yang. Hesitantly, the girl took the new Nemetrix and began to put it on. Moving her hair away from her ear, Yang carefully placed it onto her left ear and felt the Nemetrix clamp firmly yet gently in place so as to not cause discomfort.

A bright red lense appeared over Yang's eye and the Nemetrix beeped to signal that it had finished keying itself to her DNA.

"How does it feel, Yang? Any discomfort or impairment in vision?" Azmuth asked.

"Nope! It fits perfectly and I can see just fine." Yang replied.

She and Jaune then stood up and bowed to the people in front of them. A sign of respect and humbling one's self in some cultures.

"Thank you all for doing this. Your generosity is deeply appreciated." Jaune said.

"Think nothing of it, Jaune. But now, it's time for you both to awaken and lay waste to your enemies as the God of Fire, Life and Destruction, and the Goddess of Darkness, Technology and Death! So begins the Ritual of Divine Right!" Yami declared.

Kami and Yami stood in front of their two charges and placed a hand on each of their new Elemental Cores. Glowing with holy energy, the two Japanese deities began chanting in an ancient language as they began to awaken their two new champions' godly powers.

 ***Hi to hikarikagayaku kagayaki no aru hikari, yami ga ochite sakeru. Shinda mono kara tachiagari, hito no tamashī o seigi no shibito de mitashi nasai. Kon'ya,-en to yami no chanpion o mezasu!***

With a bright flash of red and purplish black light, our two protagonists cried out with power as their physical bodies began to change and rise up from the brink of death. Their power rose beyond the limits of normal huntsmen and into the realm of legend! Legends that many fear! For this is the beginning of the creation of two new deities! Something that has not been done in millennia!

Oh man, Ironwood is in some deep shit now!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter number one for y'all! I hope you all like it, I wasn't sure if this idea would work or not. And if you have any suggestions for Jaune's harem, let me know. Just know that Yang, Glynda, Penny and Pyrrha are already in it. So, I'll see you all in my next chapter!**_

 _ **Translation (Used Google Translate): Fire and Light of brightest heart, darkness falls and rips apart. Rise up now from what was dead, and fill men's souls with righteous dread! AWAKEN NOW, CHAMPIONS OF FIRE AND DARKNESS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, first off I wanna thank camdawg for sending in his ideas for the harem. And while I'm not sure how I'll make it work, I will find a way. But don't go thinking that this has been finalized. I am still accepting ideas for the harem in the reviews. Once I have enough, I'll post a poll to decide who's in.**_

 _ ***I STILL OWN NONE OF THE FRANCHISES USED IN THIS STORY!***_

* * *

 _ **The Rise of Two New Gods!**_

* * *

All was no longer quiet in Amity Colosseum. The entire crowd was outraged at the actions of General James Ironwood and his motives for them. Even Weiss was disgusted to share the same ethnicity as the corrupt military officer.

Several Huntsmen and Huntresses were on the scene, namely RWB(Y), (J)NPR, SSSN, CRDL, CVFY, Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, Port and Oobleck, ready to lay down the serious smackdown upon their former ally. But James didn't seem to be worried. Even when his own soldiers turned their weapons on him, he didn't so much as bat an eye.

And that kind of worried everyone. But they stood strong, ready to avenge their fallen comrades. Feeling her anger getting the better of her, Ruby gritted her teeth and dropped Crescent Rose to the ground. If she was gonna avenge her sister, she was going to do so using her fists.

"You condescending… sadistic… murdering… corrupted... callous… **MOTHER F***ER!"** yelled an enraged Ruby.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ironwood tried to ask.

But he was cut off by Ruby's fist meeting his face and sending him careening back to the wall of the arena. He felt even more pain when she started rapidly slamming her fists into his abdomen using her Semblance on just her arms. She then kicked him away with a roundhouse kick that was infused with Aura before charging him with the intent to kill.

 **"RUBY SMASH THE METAL ATLESIAN! RUBY STRONGEST THERE IS!"** yelled Ruby in a similar fashion to a certain green muscular hero from the Marvel franchise.

She continued to strike Ironwood with a flurry of fast kicks that were meant to break bones and shatter joints. And while this was going on, Sun and Neptune decided to do something… appropriate to add a bit more hilarity to the fight.

"BOOM CHICKA AH! BOOM CHICKA AH! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! GREEN DI-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted an enraged Ruby.

"We're trying to amp you up?" Sun offered nervously.

"Well it's distracting!" Ruby said, slamming her heel into Ironwood's face.

But it turns out her attacks weren't really doing any damage. As proven when Ironwood raised his hand right at Ruby's face and transformed it into a cannon barrel. Her eyes widened as a blast of Fire Dust was shot right in her face and sent her flying right at Sun and Neptune.

Needless to say, the three of them could only come up with one thing to say.

 **"OH SHIT, MOTHA F***AAAAA!"**

Ruby crashed right into Sun and Neptune, making them land in a heap with anime swirly eyes. Thankfully though, Ruby's Aura was enough to tank the full brunt of the blast, thus lessening the damage received.

Ironwood chuckled darkly as he reached up to grip his overcoat. The smirk on his face making him look akin to Omega Shenron when he was about to win against Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT.

"Did you really believe that you could harm me with such pitiful attacks? Foolish whelp!" Ironwood asked before ripping his overcoat off.

The assembled warriors recoiled back in shock and disgust.

This man was no longer human, but at the same time he's not a Faunus.

He was almost entirely machine!

His entire upper body was a bunch of wires, circuitry and hidden weapons protected by several layers of high tensile steel that was infused with Aura upon creation. It's a perfect defense against Dust Rounds and most Semblances. Scraps of artificial skin were hanging from the areas where Ruby's punches and kicks connected, revealing very little human flesh beneath all of that machinery.

If one were to compare it to anything, they'd think about how Cooler looked after combining with the main core of the Big Gete Star PLUS the Terminator from the first movie starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. And from the crazed grin on his face and the single glowing red eye on the side of his face, Ironwood did the unthinkable.

He completely roboticized himself!

"James… What have you done to yourself?!" Ozpin demanded.

The deranged fool of a man laughed darkly and flexed his artificial muscles, gaining looks of disgust from everyone. He began to speak again, but now his voice was deeper with a metallic overcoating.

 **"It's quite simple, maggots! Through the power and schematics of Atlas's Project P.E.N.N.Y., I have taken the most powerful and efficient parts from several of our best machines and weapons. Grafting them into my own body while using my cybernetic prosthetics as a medium! Of course, my brain and heart are still the same ones I had before, but now with my new metal body, I shall entrap this world! And then… I am going to f*** it! Both figuratively… and VERY literally!"**

Everyone who heard that looked absolutely repulsed by such a statement. And Penny had only one thing to say to him.

"You know, just because it cannot reject you does not necessarily imply consent."

 **"Now, what say you?"** Ironwood asked.

"Freeza did it." Glynda said.

 **"Excuse you?"**

"The robot thing. Freeza did it. When he went to Earth in Dragon Ball Z." Neptune informed.

 **"But that's not the same as-"**

"AFTER he took over Namek, like you're trying to do now." Glynda added, cutting Ironwood off.

 **"Wait! He destroyed Namek!"** Ironwood clarified.

"Well, this is Remnant." Blake said blandly.

 **"So it's completely different!"** Ironwood said in protest.

"Yeah, about as different as you are from Freeza." scoffed Ozpin.

"SHOTS FIRED!" taunted Neptune.

Unfortunately, Ironwood was in no mood to put up with any taunts.

 **"Kill the blue one!"** he ordered.

Suddenly, like a swarm of hornets out of a hive, several strange looking robots just appeared out of nowhere! And they were heading straight for anyone who opposed their master!

The robots themselves looked like a hodgepodge of several different machine parts. Some had claws instead of hands, others had snake tails instead of legs. The only thing they all had in common was that their armor was a metallic gray color and the design of their heads. Their heads were long and cylindrical, almost forming a crest of sorts, and they all had a single red lense acting as their eye.

As one with jet wings rushed Neptune, the blue haired boy said something stupid rather than dodging.

"Freeza did it!"

He cried out in pain as he was slammed into the concrete wall of the stadium. But there was no time for anyone to try and help him. Everyone else was busy trying to get some breathing room as multiple robots ganged up on them. It was like Halo 3 when you fight against whole hordes of the Flood or armies of Covenant soldiers and can't get any breathing room.

Ruby tried to slice through the robots using her beloved scythe, but these things proved to be far more durable than they let on! The blades just couldn't cut through the alloys that made up the armor of her robotic enemies. And it seems like her friends were having about as much luck as she was.

Weiss tried using her glyphs and Dust attacks against the robotic minions, but they just had no effect on them!

Blake was using her cloning Semblance and natural speed and mobility to out maneuver the robots, but she was only avoiding them by the skin of her teeth because these things were faster than they looked. Even Pyrrha's own polarity Semblance wasn't working because these things are resistant to magnetic fields!

Ozpin was holding his own well enough against the robots, showing that his cane doesn't at all hinder his ability to fight. But even then, he's still not putting so much as a dent in any of his opponents.

Glynda used her Semblance and riding crop to send her opponents flying, but they just got right back up and charged in again. The blonde teacher mentally cursed herself for coming to rely on her Semblance so much and not taking the time to give herself a more diverse arsenal of fighting abilities.

Finally, Ruby jumped back and removed her hooded cloak while stabbing Crescent Rose into the ground. She mentally cursed her own weakness. Maybe she should've taken her sister up on hand to hand combat lessons when she was first offered them.

"Ah, shit! We need to find a way to break these things!" Ruby mumbled as she was back to back against Sun.

"Have you tried hitting them harder?" Sun asked.

"That sounds like something Yang would say." Ruby replied.

"Yeah." Sun admitted. "And remember the time she got shot in the chest and killed by this metal menace?"

Ruby's anger quickly quadrupled as she rushed forward and slammed a punch into an enemy robot. Only this time, her fist broke through the armor and cause the robot to sputter and smoke before 'dying'.

' _Huh! It works.'_ Ruby thought to herself.

Out loud she said "Guys, me and Sun have figured it out! We just need to hit them really, really hard!"

Glynda looked away from the Snake-Bot she was fighting, briefly wondering if the girl's grief was beginning to cloud her judgement as a leader.

"That sounds more like something Yang would say." Glynda said.

 **"RIGHT, NOW ATTACK!"** Ruby commanded.

Charging in again, the redhead punched the robots with everything she had, destroying each bot in the process. And even if wanton destruction wasn't Ren's strong point, he still chipped in by using all of his strength to slice a few battle drones in half using his bladed pistols. And as for Nora, well…

 **"NORA SMASH!"**

The hammer wielding girl was easily able to destroy every bot that came at her using her strength in combination with her hammer's weight and gravity. Neptune looked nervous for a moment before steeling his resolve and taking out his trident.

"I've prepared my whole life for this…! IT'S NEPPER TI-"

Unfortunately, Neptune was hit in the side of the face by the robot he was trying to fight. Needless to say, that was embarrassing.

 _ **(Character OWNED Count: 01)**_

"It's never gonna be a thing." Neptune said pathetically.

As gravity took hold of the blue haired boy again, he fell to the ground prompting Weiss to reach the end of her patience.

 **"JUST USE YOUR FRICKIN' LIGHTING DUST TO ZAP THESE RUST BUCKETS! CHRIST!"** Weiss yelled in anger and embarrassment.

Anger at Neptune's incompetence, and embarrassment at his need to try and act all cool and use needlessly flashy techniques. Honestly, what did she ever see in him when the dance came along?

While they managed to put a decent dent in the number of robots that Ironwood had brought along, there were just too many. Soon, they were surrounded and too tired to fight anymore. It doesn't help matters that Blake was still tired from her earlier fight against Emerald and Mercury. All those present were gritting their teeth with anger at what the crazed general was doing. It was like he'd completely lost his humanity to the machines he'd grafted to himself.

"It appears as though we will soon be joining our ancestors!" Ren said.

"Renny, if we don't make it out of this alive… I want you to know that I l-l-l-love you. And I mean more than just a friend! I wanted us to be together-together for a really long time now!" Nora admitted.

"I know, Nora. You were never exactly the most subtle person around. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way about you." Ren also admitted.

 **"As touching as this utterly useless sentiment is, I'm afraid that it is time for you all to die!"** Ironwood said with a malevolent smirk.

His vision zeroed in on Penny, who had joined the fight to protect her friends rather than follow her base programming of being a combat ready death machine to be used by the likes of Atlas.

 **"And once I'm done killing all of you for your transgressions against Atlas, I shall turn the old P.E.N.N.Y. Drone into nothing but a pile of scrap metal! But her swords might just prove to be a valuable weapon to enhance myself with…"**

Ironwood rose his hand, ready to snap his fingers. Our heroes and heroines tensed as they readied themselves to continue fighting. If they were going down, they were going to take as many of these metal freaks down with them! And the robots were prepared to follow their only programming of destroying all who opposed their master.

But then…

"You leave our friends alone!"

Twin pillars of energy erupted from the bodies of Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, prompting everyone to look at them. One pillar was made of red fire, the other was made of the blackest shadows. And within them, they could see two figures rising up from the dead. The fires and the shadows dissipated to reveal two familiar people that brought smiles and tears of joy to many people. But they also brought disbelief and anger to Ironwood's face.

"No…! I killed you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" he shouted in denial.

It's Jaune and Yang! But they looked different from before!

No longer was Jaune the scraggly teenager he once was. Now he was far more buff, having bulked up quite a bit all things considered. His muscles were lean and compact like a martial artist who has trained all their lives, but they were now so big that they tore his hoodie to shreds. And that in turn caused many of the ladies in the vicinity to blush wildly while the men looked at him with envy. Even Sun was thinking that his guns paled in comparison to Jaune's newly acquired muscles.

' _Oh my god, you could grind meat on those…!'_ Sun thought enviously.

As for the other physical changes to Jaune, now he also had black hair instead of blonde but it was still in the same style as it was upon his supposed death. On his left arm, the Ultimatrix he received from Azmuth rested proudly. He also has a brown monkey tail growing from the base of his spine now, leading many to believe that he's been reborn as a monkey Faunus.

And as for Yang? Her transformation was a bit less subtle than Jaune's. She still has her long, beautiful flowing blonde hair, but now she also has these pink tear marks running down from her eyes. Each one had several lines running from just under each eye to the base of her jawline. Her forearms have these odd looking white armor pieces with tannish brown grid lines and she also has a tail growing from the base of her spine. However, unlike Jaune's monkey tail, this tail was much longer and more reptilian in origin. It was pink like her tear marks with cylindrical circles running along it, and a lavender purple armor was at the tip.

Over Yang's left eye, her new and improved Nemetrix was gleaming in the embers of the fire and darkness that had revived them.

One thing that each of them have in common is the Bio-Jewel that rests on their bodies. A black pearl on Yang's right shoulder, and a dark red fire ruby cut in the shape of a diamond in the center of Jaune's chest.

Both teens loudly popped their necks, looking rather indifferent at the appearance of Ironwood and his little toys. Once she'd gotten rid of the crick in her own neck, Yang spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth while she was dying. A grin made its way to her face.

"It appears as though Kami-Sama and Yami-Sama knew what they were doing. We've been promoted to something BEYOND the simple life of the living world!" Yang said.

"Indeed, Yang. Ironwood came quite close to killing us today. Were it not for a little divine intervention, we would undoubtedly be dead and buried." Jaune added.

The Nemetrix lense flashed red and started beeping once Yang pushed a button on the device. Upon doing so, the shadows of several predatory creatures began to cycle through her vision. Yang stopped cycling as the core of the Nemetrix popped up from it's casing.

"Fascinating creatures, the Panuncian. Native to the planet Hathor." Yang began explaining. "Where it's the natural predator of a Splixson."

"Hey, those are aliens that can copy themselves like Copyman from the Xray and Vav comic books!" Port said.

"How did you know that?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, I've confiscated a lot of comic books in the past semester." Port answered with a shrug of indifference.

But Yang just smirked in a way that made her look like a lion that was about to dine on a tasty antelope.

"Is that true?" Yang asked in mock fascination. "Huh, fancy that."

She reached up and pressed down on the core before being engulfed in a flash of red light. Following that light was a strange sound as everyone's eyes widened in morbid amazement.

Yang had just transformed into a strange creature that looked like a saber tooth cat of some sort and a hyena, with large saber-teeth and a horn on it's dog-like nose. Her stomach hair is a crimson red, while her back hair is black and looks more like the mane of a Dire Wolf. But instead of there being just one of them, there was about fourteen of them! Enough to take out a small pack of Beowulves hands down!

Each one wears the Nemetrix on a red and silver spiked collar around their necks. They growled menacingly at the robots that circled their friends and began to close in.

"Jaune, I'll leave general metal face to you!" Yang said in a beastial voice.

"You got it, Yang! And I've been meaning to test out the power of the Ultimatrix since I first got it." Jaune replied.

He pressed the buttons on the sides of the dial and activated the Ultimatrix as shown when a red hologram of a saurian alien appeared. Smirking as if he knew it would work, Jaune pressed down on the dial and was engulfed in a flash of red light.

When the light died down, he had become something completely different.

 **"Humungousaur!"** Jaune yelled.

Humungousaur is a twelve foot tall giant of an alien with a semi-humanoid appearance, but he mostly looks kind of like a mixture of several different dinosaurs mixed into one. He has dark brown skin with a dark beige underbelly with black fingernails. His nose is also on his forehead like some species of sauropod dinosaurs. He's very masculine, giving even the most determined of bodybuilders a run for their money. Humungousaur wears a pair of black briefs with a red waistband, and his Ultimatrix symbol is on a red sash that goes diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. He also has red eyes that are the same shade as his sash.

Needless to say, Ruby is having a bit of a fangasm moment here.

 **"OMYGAWD, THIS IS SO AWESOME!** He turned into a dino human!" Ruby screamed in excitement with stars in her eyes.

Humungousaur smirked and raised up a hand.

"If you think this is cool, then you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Humungousaur said.

He brought his hand down and slapped the Ultimatrix dial, prompting a transformation that was easily seen.

"Meet… **ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!"**

Ultimate Humungousaur has greyish-tan skin and spikes are brownish yellow. His skin is more detailed, having wrinkled textures like that of modern lizards, but his overall appearance is more techno-organic than in nature. On his limbs, there are exposed metallic plates and tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. Also, his evolved Ultimatrix symbol now possesses these metallic looking vein-like spikes, and similar veins appear under the shoulder pads and the top area between the shell and the chest plate. The hourglass symbol is now crooked, being tilted around 30 to 45 degrees clockwise.

His helmet is silver with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a Styracosaurus. The front of his helmet has a dark blue mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. He has grown in these tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His eyes are outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale red skin. His mouth consists of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, which has a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. There are also three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet.

His chest and torso have less plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. On his chest there are these strange holes that have developed, having four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle.

The shell on his back is larger and has a single row of spikes running down its center. The silver outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fracture at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are three spikes that point towards the torso. There are also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also point towards the torso. There also appears to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. Both the shell and shoulder pads have a metallic texture.

The mace on his tail has stubby spikes, which have randomly place vertical lines. The area where the tail meets the mace is also quite thin despite his saurian characteristics. There are also visible jugular veins on his neck which are detailed with horizontal lines.

Seeing the oddly charismatic beauty of Ultimate Humungousaur caused Ruby to have a bit of a fangirl moment. She was practically vibrating with amazement and REALLY wanted to see just what this transformation was capable of. Everyone else just looked on with big white eyes like you see in Naruto when a character is either surprised or very angry. If you've watched Naruto or read the manga, you know what I'm talking about. And their jaws also hung open while they were slouched forward, their arms hanging limp at their sides.

Ultimate Humungousaur began to laugh as he zeroed in on his chosen target. AKA, former General James Ironwood.

"As you all can see, I've become an Evolved Vaxasaurian. The Ultimatrix lets me transform into 'Ultimate' Aliens, while Yang's Nemetrix turns her into predatory creatures. And you all are about to witness first hand just what they can do!" Ultimate Humungousaur said.

He then raised one of his clawed hands at General Ironwood and transformed it into a set of gun barrels with the center barrel being surrounded by pale red flesh.

The barrels began rotating as Ultimate Humungousaur fired an intense barrage of yellow colored bone missiles that all zoomed towards general Ironwood and exploded on contact. Ironwood screamed as he felt pain ravage his metal body. The only downside to having a human brain amongst robot parts.

 **"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow! DICKS! DIIICKS!"** Ironwood yelled in pain.

"Yang, I'll leave those drones of his to you!" Ultimate Humungousaur said.

"You got it, Jaune! Just be sure to leave him alive enough for us both to kill him." Yang requested.

"I make no promises." Ultimate Humungousaur said in response.

Yang as the Panuncian roared as she and her clones charged at the robots. In response, the metal soldiers transformed their arms into guns and opened fire. But the Panuncians had quick movement and exceptional eyesight on their side and dodged every last bullet until they were close enough to do some real damage! They pounced and began to use their teeth, claws and tails to dismantle the glorified recycling bins.

This display of predatory behavior was both fascinating to some, namely Oobleck and Port, and incredibly terrifying to others. Mostly Ruby and the other students. It got especially gruesome when the original Yang tore one of the robots limb from limb, causing Penny to flinch and feel as though had things gone differently THAT could've been HER!

Each robot beeped and exploded as it took more damage than any other robot that Ruby and the others had decimated. And once that was over and done with, Yang fused with her clones and trotted over to Ruby.

"Are you guys okey?" she asked.

But she was pleasantly surprised to feel herself being embraced by her whole team, each member shedding tears like no tomorrow.

 **"YANG, YOU'RE ALIVE! We were so scared!"** wailed Ruby.

"YOU were scared?! I thought I would never see any of you again!" Yang admitted as she changed back to normal. "But at least I got you all out of that _scrap-tacular_ situation."

For once, no one groaned at the terrible pun. They just smiled and tried not to ruin the moment. It felt good to know that Beacon's resident punster was going to live to fight another day. Speaking of fights…

We change cameras and see that Ultimate Humungousaur is giving the roboticized Ironwood the beating of a lifetime, punching him in the face so hard his DENTS had dents! In retaliation, Ironwood transformed his left hand into a scythe blade and began slashing at Ultimate Humungousaur to try and kill him. All the while, his red lense eyes were shining with fury.

 **"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"** Ironwood yelled as he demanded to know. **"Those were Aura Piercing AND Aura Depletion rounds used only to kill the most dangerous of criminals! You couldn't have survived!"**

In response to this, Ultimate Humungousaur leapt back to gain some distance before smirking at Ironwood. His demeanor was completely unlike how it was before Kami and Yami revived him and Yang.

"Can't you tell, metal man? It's just like we said." Jaune taunted.

 **"No you f***ing don't…!"** growled Ironwood.

"We are the hope of the multiverse… we are the light that pierces the darkness… we are the comforting embrace for all living souls who cry out in fear! We are fire and we are shadows! WE ARE THE TERROR TO ALL WHO ARE EVIL!"

A white aura of strange energy flared up around Jaune like a roaring fire, making everyone marvel at how powerful he has become.

 **"WE ARE JAUNE ARC AND YANG XIAO LONG! AND WE WERE CHOSEN BY…"**

Ironwood shot Jaune in the chin, sending his head reeling back from the force of impact just before he could finish his speech. Ironwood growled at such a stupid heroic speech, but Jaune just calmly righted himself and smirked as if nothing had ever happened.

"...The gods!" he said, finishing his speech.

Ironwood growled even louder when the boy finished his speech and charged at him with the intent to kill. But Jaune just calmly raised a hand at him and charged up a blue energy blast, smirking as he did so.

"Sorry, Vegeta. Hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your moves." Jaune said before yelling **"It's over, Ironwood! No one will suffer from your terror any longer! BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The blast launched at such high speeds that Ironwood couldn't even register the attack coming until it was too late. His eyes widened as he knew there'd be no time to dodge, and ended up tanking the full brunt of the attack. A brilliant flash of blue light filled the arena as Ironwood screamed his last words of anger and contempt at the one who earned his ire the most just as he vaporized into nothing.

 **"DAMN YOU… JAUNE AAAAAARRRRRCCCCC!"**

A deep crater began to form as the remains of the robots that Ironwood created were sucked into the blast and destroyed with him. And when it died down, all was quiet as Jaune began walking towards his friends.

"Judgment has been passed upon thee by the God of Fire, Life and Destruction, and the Goddess of Darkness, Death and Technology." Jaune said.

As he reached his friends and the teachers of Beacon, Jaune noticed the happy tears falling from Glynda's eyes. And being the kind young man he was raised to be, Jaune wrapped his arms around his old babysitter and hugged her, causing her to blush madly as she felt his fully developed muscles.

"Everything's okay now, professor. It's over now." Jaune said.

That did it as Glynda broke down crying tears of joy into Jaune's shoulder. The boy just hugged his old babysitter and let her cry her troubles out, even though he wanted to confront the rest of his friends. But it appears as though any further reunions would have to wait. Because fate has other plans.

 **"Long live Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long: The God of Fire, Life and Destruction and the Goddess of Darkness, Death and Technology! Two young hunters who were killed in cold blood by a corrupt military official, but were reborn in the Flames of Life and the Shadows of Death! Two new gods who saved us from certain doom at the hands of a robot menace!"** shouted a random citizen.

And that was all it took for the entire crowd to break out into a roar of thunderous cheers and applause, showing their immense gratitude towards the two teenagers who had nearly died for them several times over. Things are certainly looking up for our protagonists now.

Now, if only Jaune could do something about the slightly lustful looks he was receiving from the ladies.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope this chapter's a good one. Just remember, I need suggestions for who else should be in Jaune's harem so I can put it to a vote, so please leave your ideas in the reviews. Every idea counts, and I'd even accept girls who are currently villains in the show. Maybe Jaune could reform them somehow.**_


End file.
